The One Where Everybody Finds Out
"The One Where Everybody Finds Out" (also known as "The One Where Phoebe and Ross find out") is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 11, 1999. When Phoebe finds out about the Monica/Chandler affair, she tests Chandler via flirtation. Ugly Naked Guy's apartment goes up for rent and Ross wants it. Plot The friends learn that Ugly Naked Guy is moving out and Ross tries to get his apartment. While Rachel, Ross and Phoebe are having a look around the apartment, Phoebe looks through the window into Monica's Apartment, and sees Monica and Chandler having sex. Astonished, she starts screaming and Rachel reappears and reveals that she already knows about Monica and Chandler's relationship. She convinces Phoebe to calm down before Ross finds out, knowing that he would be furious, especially with his recent anger issues. In Central Perk, Rachel and Phoebe tell Joey that Phoebe has found out about Monica and Chandler. Joey is relieved that enough people know that they can finally confront their friends about their relationship, but Phoebe and Rachel decide to mess with them instead, for fun. Chandler then enters and Phoebe begins flirting with him. She pretends to make it clear that she is attracted to him, and deliberately points her butt in his direction as she leaves. Later that day, Chandler tells Monica that he thinks Phoebe was hitting on him. Monica laughs and tells him that he is being ridiculous. In the next scene, Rachel asks Monica if she would like to go and see a movie with her and Phoebe. Monica tells her that she had plans to "do laundry", but she is obviously lying; she just wants to see Chandler in secret. In response, Rachel gives her a large bag of laundry to do, and Phoebe gives her a sack of quarters for the machines at the laundromat, so Monica and Chandler's plans are ruined. As Rachel and Phoebe leave, Phoebe tells Chandler that she will miss him in a seductive voice, and pinches his butt. Monica then realizes that Phoebe truly isn't attracted to Chandler, and that she has actually discovered that they are sleeping together. Meanwhile, Ross tries to bribe Ugly Naked Guy into giving him his apartment with a basket of mini-muffins, but many other people also want to move in, and give him more extravagant bribes, such as a mountain bike and a pinball machine. Monica and Chandler decide to interrogate Joey, as he is the only one (that they are aware of) who knows about them. He confirms that both Rachel and Phoebe know. Monica craves revenge, and now wants to mess with Phoebe and Rachel. She persuades Chandler to reciprocate Phoebe's flirtation. Phoebe is bewildred, but soon realizes that Chandler and Monica know that she knows. When Chandler invites her over so that she can "feel his bicep and maybe more", she accepts. This is very distressing to Joey, who just wants to tell them the truth. Ross, determined to bond with Ugly Naked Guy in order to get the aprtment, pays him a visit. He admires his boldness for never putting any clothes on, and ends up getting naked himself and sharing the mini-muffins with him. Phoebe arrives at Joey and Chandler's for her faux-date with Chandler, unaware that Monica is hiding in the bathroom to advise Chandler on what to do. (Rachel is hiding outside to advise Phoebe on what to do.) They start off the date by quickly draining their glasses of wine. Chandler then goes to put on some music, and Phoebe starts dancing sexily for him. She tells him that she wants to take off all her clothes and have him rub lotion on her. Chandler goes to the bathroom, supposedly to get the lotion, but actually to ask Monica what he should do. While he is in there, Phoebe consults Rachel. Joey complains that he wants to sit in his chair, so he swiftly rips open the front of Phoebe's dress, revealing her bra. He does this because he knows that Chandler is "afraid of bras", and is fixated on putting an end to all the secrecy. Phoebe and Chandler end up kissing awkwardly, but Chandler then pushes her away and tells her that she wins, as he can't have sex with her. Phoebe triumphantly asks him why, and Chandler blurts out. "Because I'm in love with Monica!" Phoebe is shocked, and Rachel and Joey rush in from the hallway. Monica emerges from the bathroom, and she and Chandler declare their love for each other in front of their friends. Joey and Rachel are clearly touched, and Phoebe admits that she had simply thought that they were sleeping together; not that they were in love. Joey is thrilled that everything is out in the open, but Chandler and Monica remind him that Ross still doesn't know, and they don't want anyone to tell him, much to Joey's frustration. After his naked encounter, Ross ends up getting Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. He invites his boss to see the place, hoping to show him that he has changed his ways and is ready to return to work. However, he spots Monica and Chandler having sex through the window, and furiously screams at them in front of his boss. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Ensign - Dr. Ledbetter James Michael Tyler - Gunther Huggsy! Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia General * There are various extra scenes in the uncut DVD version of the episode: ** When the gang are watching Ugly Naked Guy at the start of the episode, they all cringe when he gets tape stuck to himself and pulls it off. ** An extra scene shows Ross eating mini-muffins with Ugly Naked Guy when the others see him from Monica and Rachel's apartment. ** Joey suggests to Rachel and Phoebe to tell Monica and Chandler that they know about their relationship in the style of a barbershop quartet. He later does the same thing to Monica and Chandler. ** When Phoebe asks Joey for a bottle of wine and two glasses, he gives her a bottle of olive oil and two mugs. ** When Chandler goes to put on music for Phoebe, he accidentally puts on a horror soundtrack, which Joey apparently uses to scare the duck. *It was previously mentioned in "The One With The Evil Orthodontist" (S1E20) that Ugly Naked Guy got gravity boots. *Monica jokes that Chandler is 'part bunny'. Chandler later dresses up as a bunny in "The One With The Halloween Party" (S8E6). *This episode is the first appearance of Joey's stuffed toy penguin Huggsy. FALSE: Huggsy makes his first appearance in The One With the Innappropriate Sister, seen in the background of Joey's apartment below the dartboard. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ugly Naked Guy. It's also Ugly Naked Guy's second appearance on camera since "The One With The Giant Poking Device" (S3E8). * When Ugly Naked Guy answers the door to Ross, he is holding the same cup that Ross bought in the "The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion" (S3E24). *It took Matt LeBlanc twelve takes to open Lisa Kudrow's blouse correctly. This why Joey's line "Not my first time" is so ironic. *This episode was nominated for an Award for Episodic Comedy by the Writers Guild of America. *This episode aired on Jennifer Aniston's 30th birthday. *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series (Alexa Junge) *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series (Michael Lembeck) *As seen in previous episodes it is revealed that Ross is cheap. He sent a basket of mini muffins to Ugly Naked Guy and upon realization that other possible tenants have sent him stuff Ross says "That's 12 bucks I'll never see again." *Phoebe's line "My eyes!" when she sees Monica and Chandler is a call back to Chandler saying "My eyes!" in The One With The Butt after walking in on Joey. * Rachel mentions that Phoebe made Chandler cry by only using her words. This is seen in The One With Joey's Dirty Day when Phoebe yells at Chandler after he refuses to come to the strip club with the girls. Goofs *When Monica is hiding in the bathroom you can see that the toilet is located behind the door, on the right side of the bathroom. In "The One With The Kips" (S5E5), however, Joey falls asleep on the toilet which is located on the left side of the bathroom. *When Phoebe is about to jump and scream with Rachel, she is holding her bag in her hand. But when she starts screaming, her bag is on her shoulder. *After Joey puts Huggsy behind the back of the chair Huggsy disappears, even though the back of the chair where Huggsy was placed is visible. *In "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (S6E14), Chandler admits he hasn't cried since he was a kid but in this episode, Rachel mentions that Phoebe made him cry by only using her words. *When Chandler comes out of the bathroom, you can see there's a man standing beside the lamp (not a man, just a mannequin, which should not be surprising, considering Chandler and Joey's propensity for collecting weird stuff) *Even though Phoebe says "Our first kiss" to Chandler, they already kissed in "The One With All The Kissing" (S5E2). It's their first kiss as pretending to be a 'couple', they may have already 'kissed' in other episodes as friends. *When Joey admits to Monica and Chandler that Rachel also knows about them, Monica act shocked, despite the fact Rachel told her she knew in "The One With Chandler's Work Laugh"- therefore Monica shouldn't be that surprised. [NOTE: Monica does not actually appear to be that surprised; the expression she has can be considered more exasperated than shocked.] Gallery 5x14 Did you clean up in here.jpg 5x14 You love who.jpg 5x14 Its not my first time.jpg 5x14 Chandler imitading Phoebe.jpg 5x14 Chandler Phoebe awkward.jpg 5x14 Hand placement.jpg 5x14 Awkward kiss.jpg fanforum-com.jpg 5x14 Get off my sister.jpg 5x14 Chandler and Monica get caught.jpg Chandler&Monica-5x14.png Phoebe_Flirts_With_Chandler.png Watching_Ugly_Naked_Guy_(5x14).png Rachel&Phoebe-5x14.png Couldn't_If_I_Wanted_To.png Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Episodes